falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
飛倫家百貨公司
(interior) }} '''Fallon's department store' is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located near Milton General hospital, south of Fairline Hill Estates and west of West Roxbury station. The store was the flagship store for Fallon's before the Great War.Boston Airport ruins terminal entries Layout The basement has the remains of a well-looted jewelry store with a few safes and a hidden room accessible by hitting a button under the northwestDue to a bug, this may appear to be northeast if you're wearing power armor. Other compass references in the article will also appear to be incorrect. corner of the central sales desk. The ground floor has an entry in the southeast, a lighting store in the middle eastern section, a clothing store to the west and bathrooms to the north. The second floor has a kitchen on the east side, a bathroom showcase on the west side with a protectron in a locked room next to it, and another kitchen and some bathrooms on the north end. The top floor consists of a clothing store on the west side of the building and a bar to the north. A protectron is in the southeastern corner. 值得注意的物品 內部 * 飛倫家儲藏庫鑰匙 - 在地下樓層的東側，保護者機器人艙旁邊，要打開這個暗門必須在中間的展示櫃內側找到按鈕(旁邊有鐵之暗號)，按下後暗門前的書櫃會打開，就在裡面的工具箱，可以打開儲藏庫所有的保險箱。 * 眼球機模型組 - 在二樓西側，員工專用的房間內架上。 * 隱形小子 - Found in a locked booth on the ground floor, in the south-western section. Also lootable from an adjoining booth. * Over 50 clothes hangers - Found throughout the store. * Over 50 shopping baskets - Found throughout the store. * 酷髮型第1期 - 在三樓一個七邊形的房間內桌上。 * A bottlecap mine - Can be found on the top floor, in a small room to the south of the heptagon-shaped room. * 核融合核心 - 在屋頂上，發電機內。可以從上述三樓的員工專用房間的梯子上去，或是從百貨公司外頭的樓梯上去。 米爾頓停車場 百貨公司旁邊的停車場，最上的兩層樓都通往百貨公司。 * 改裝高手第3期在停車場最上層的東北角落，靠近有戰利品的牢房。 * 迷你核彈和4顆核融合核心就在上述戰利品牢房的其中一間。 * Several safes and containers with loot, as well as a ton of springs, copper and other resources gathered from disarming traps. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Greenskins - A settlement may request the player to clear out the super mutants from this area. * Hypothesis - Clayton Holdren may send the player to Fallon's department store for the tissue sample. * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Leading by Example - This is one of the locations that one of the Brotherhood squires that you are escorting will mark for their expeditions. * A distress signal radio broadcast originates from the jewelry department on the lower level. Extending the satellite dishes at relay tower 0SC-527 is required to hear this signal. Notes * The Commonwealth has several more locations of Fallon's department store, but none of those are accessible. * One of the bathroom stalls on the ground floor contains a stepladder apparently used by a voyeur who was taking pictures over the wall into the next stall when the bombs fell, as indicated by the dropped camera and skeletal remains draped over the stall. Appearances Fallon's department store only appears in Fallout 4. Other branches of Fallon's department store can be found in General Atomics Galleria, in Concord and at the ground floor of Faneuil Hall. 幕後 飛倫家(Fallon's)是出自以前發跡波士頓的著名連鎖百貨品牌Filene's的文字遊戲。 Bugs When wearing power armor, it is possible to get stuck on the counter directly above the button that opens the secret room. The only way to escape is to revert to a previous save. Gallery Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Escalators-Fallout4.jpg|Escalators Fallon'sDepartmentStore-MainFloor-Fallout4.jpg|Main floor Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Bottom floor Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Restaurant-Fallout4.jpg|Restaurant Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Bar-Fallout4.jpg|Bar Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Furniture-Fallout4.jpg|Furniture section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Kitchen-Fallout4.jpg|Kitchen section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Bathroom-Fallout4.jpg|Bathroom section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Button-Fallout4.jpg|Button on the bottom floor FO4 Fallon's department store distress signal.png|Distress signal origin. The toolbox holds Fallon's storage key FO4 La Coiffe in Fallon's Department Store.png|La Coiffe FallonsDeptStore.jpg|Fallon's Department Store billboard in the downtown area of the Commonwealth Footnotes References Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Fallon's department store ru:Универмаг «Фэллонс» uk:Універмаг «Феллонс»